


Wily and Mega fanfic

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Mega Man AUs [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Depressing, Drugs, Gang Rape, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sexual Abuse, Slow To Update, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Mega Man gets kidnapped by Wily and is now his sex slaveLight, Roll, Proto, and Auto are trying to find himLots of angstLots of familer and new facesEnjoy???
Relationships: Mega/Wily
Series: Mega Man AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073000





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my Multiverse AU
> 
> I can explain it but I don't want to..it's too complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)This has been updated to make it more..kinky( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> but also kinda depressing( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)
> 
> but also kinky( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Inside a dark room, a robot was awoken by feeling the unrecognizable surface he was sitting on, he couldn't see his vision was blocked by a cloth around his eyes. Mega tried to move his arms but they were also locked down onto a wooden frame. He started to breathe heavily as he tried to get the cut man weapon out but somehow it didn't work

"Hello? I-Is anybody there?" Mega yelled his voice sounding confused and scared which didn't match who he was seen as. He tried to get up but nothing happened, Mega laid his back against the frame holding back his fear," _Ok Mega..you're tied down somewhere..just remember what happened.."_

All he could remember was saying goodnight to his family before crawling into his bed and going to sleep

He did hear the door slide open but he just assumed it was Rush coming in to jump on his bed, but when he opened his eyes to greet the dog a rag was placed over his nose and mouth. The robot remembered thrashing about trying to get away but he started to drift away when the substance on the rag got into his system

Mega snapped back into reality when he heard a door slide open

"Look who decided to wake up." The voice was easy to detect who it was since Mega heard it enough times for it to sound familiar,"Wily! Where am I?! What's going on?" The man laughed walking towards the robot running a hand across his cheek in a sick loving manner,"Well Mega. You're in one of many secret fortresses and you're tied to my bed. Kinda clear what's going to happen here." A deathly sound of silence swiped the room,"Wait..are you a virgin?"

"What's a vir-that's not the point! Let me go!" Wily paused for a moment but then smirked,"Then this will be a lot more fun for me."

The robot started to panic,"Listen Wily,if you don't untie me this moment-" "What will you do? You can't use any of your abilities, I disabled all of them." Mega started to panic again,"Relax, just let me take control." Wily said getting on top of him,"Are you going to kill me?" "No-" Wily leaned down to his ear,"I'm going to RAPE you."

Mega's eyes widened hearing that word, Wily kissed him as he traveled his hand down his body,"N-no! Please Wily don't do this!" Wily ignored attacking his neck leaving black bite marks along his neckline, Mega started to cry losing his confidence. He started to struggle under the ropes that held his arms in place,"I'll kill you! I'll blow you to pieces!!"

Wily only laughed,"So aggressive..I love it when they fight." The human said running a hand through Mega's hair, His eyes scanned over his toy and ran a hand over Mega's chest,"I wonder what I shall do to you first.." The human leaned into the robot's ear and started to whisper

"Maybe I'll bite every spot til your body is nothing but a reminder you're mine. Or maybe I'll just fuck you til you're unable to walk..so many options..and from what you told me, you're a virgin..this will be extra fun for me. It's always fun when one is inexperienced..for me at least."

the robot bit his lips hating the words he decided to say thinking it would help him,"I'll..I'll do anything you ask! Just untie me! I won't fight! I won't do anything! Please!" 

The human chuckled a bit, amused at the idea,"I swear I won't!" "So, you won't try to leave..correct?"

"Y..Yes.." It seem intriguing, so he agreed. But before Wily untied him, he grabbed a collar off the dresser and put it on the robot,"If you tried to escape this fortress, you'll be electrocuted, just to let you know sweetie." The man untied the robot letting his arms go free and he then took off the blindfold.

Mega's light blue eyes met his dark blue eyes, Wily grabbed him by the collar smirking, the robot was now wishing he kept the blindfold,"Get on the floor in front of me." He got off the bed and bent down on his knees in front of the man's crouch,"Good boy~" He started to undo his belt, Mega looked in terror backing away

Wily grabbed Mega's hair yanking it so he'd get closer,"Do you want to be tied up again? If so, I'll beat the living hell out of you." Mega shook his head,"Good. Now finish." The robot grabbed the man's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers,"Please..don't make me do this.." Mega begged but Wily ignored. The robot looked at his large cock that was hard, he took hold of it not really knowing what the man wanted from him. His eyes were big looking in curiosity and fear, out of instinct, he moved his hand causing a small moan from the human. Wily looked at Mega with a smirk,"Use your mouth."

"M-my mouth?" Wily nodded his smirk growing, Mega opened his mouth letting the cock slide into place while holding the parts that won't fit,"Start to bob your head, the faster you go, the faster you get out of this situation." Mega did what the man told him and started to bob his head from the tip to the center since his mouth could only take so much before he gagged, he felt sick to his stomach all he wanted was for someone to help him. Wily pushed his head down completely causing the robot to chock, he tried to speak but his words were splattered,"Shush..just continue."

Mega was gagging as Wily held his head, he was crying more but the robot tried to continue the act. The minutes past feeling like hours, the man started to breathe heavily as he reached his high,"I'm..gonna..come." Mega looked up confused, only for his eyes to widen when white strings of sperm shot down his throat,"Oh..Oh god yes..it's been forever since I ever gotten one of these.." Wily said letting go of Mega's head, the robot took the cock out his mouth coughing up the white substance, it tasted salty and very bad. The man grabbed the collar lifting the robot up

"That was great. Now to make you come. Sit back on the bed, take off your pants and touch yourself."

"Please..I don't want to do this-" Wily grabbed his hair and yanked on it roughly

"Do.As.I.Say." Mega went on the bed sitting on the bed scared,"Take off your pants." He did so,"And touch yourself..up and down motion. I want to see you squirm." Mega started to cry again, he touched the tip of himself which he never done before in his life. It felt weird a strong knot started to grow in his stomach, with a deep breath, he went down. He jolted at the feel of it his eyes shutting tightly, so unfamiliar, Mega went up and it was just as strange

He could feel Wily's eyes watch him do this, it was as if he was some creature judging his every movement,"You're doing great baby, move faster." Mega took another breath and continued but not as fast as Wily wanted

"What did I expect from a virgin? I'll do it for you." The human said getting on top of the robot, he grabbed hold of Mega's dick and moved his hand up and down. Mega let out small sounds because of the unknown feeling of being touched by another being, it was wrong but it feels so good. Wily started to go faster,"Say my name." Out of nowhere, the robot moaned out softly,"Wily.."

"Louder."

"W-Wily!"

"Good boy~"

Wily kissed the robot slipping his tongue into his mouth, Mega moaned into the kiss feeling Wily's tongue explore his mouth. His eyes shined with lust as he felt a sudden high hit him,"Wily..I..I feel..weird.." Mega said as soon as Wily broke the kiss to bite his neck,"That's normal..just let it all out sweetie..let it out.." Mega whimpered as he was sat on the lap of the man, this transition did not stop Wily from jerking the robot off it only continued the process. Mega saw stars as he felt himself getting closer and closer to a release

"My fucking god..you are the cutest thing I've seen, I can't wait to fuck you."

The robot took one final moan before his cock let out the same white substance that he swollen moments before, he was completely out of breath and felt very weak since this _was_ his first orgasm.

Wily looked at his hand that was covered in the substance,"Good job..now lick it off." Mega stopped fighting and just grabbed his hand still feeling weak. His slid his tongue on the scientist's fingers, in between, on the palm, he did what he knew to make the man happy,"Good, now turn around and lay your head on the pillow." Mega did so his rear end in the air, Wily smirked and put a finger in,"AH!" Mega moaned in pain as a new sense of violation was felt, he bit the pillow feeling his whole body become hot"Don't worry, I'm doing this now so you'll be ready later."

He put another finger in and spread the two in a scissoring way and started to go in and out. Mega moaned loudly the movement causing some serious pain and or pleasure in his body,"My god..you're so tight..but I think you're ready." "For...For what?" Wily took his fingers out and lined his cock to the hole, he pushed in slowly"AHH!" Mega moaned at the sudden push feeling something inside of him pop,"Shit! You're a lot tighter then I thought!"

He said smiling as he moved not giving the robot anytime to react or prepare himself. Mega held his face into a pillow moaning none stop as Wily went faster in his body,"Please stop! I don't want this!" The robot yelled the best he could, Wily grabbed Mega's hair and yanked it up lifting his head letting the unholy sounds come out, Wily turned him over not taking his dick out,"Tell me that you're mine." Mega bit his lip,"N-No! Please stop it!" Wily smirked and went even faster.

Mega moaned gripping the sheets from benefice him, he was crying begging for this to just be a nightmare,"I'm close..You want it inside you?" "NO!!" Wily took one more thrust before cumming into the robot,"AHH!" Mega moaned out as he came as well

His vision held nothing but bright star glowing more brightly, Wily ran a hand over Mega's cheek where the ghost of his tears were still there

"How does it feel to lose your innocence?" Wily said as the robot felt more tears exiting his eyes, nothing came out the robot. He was processing everything that happened, Mega tried to close his eyes but Wily yanked on his hair pulling him upward,"You think we're done?" Mega look at the scientist with a scared expression. Wily held him close his back facing his chest, Wily's hand found the way to his dick again with his own cock inside the robot

"We're going all night sweetheart~" Mega moaned having his body touched again,"P..Please stop.." "Why? Those moans tell me your loving this." Mega couldn't lie,he loved this but he hated the fact it felt great. Wily licked a spot on the robot's skin making sure it was clear,then he bit into his skin

The robot moaned loudly at the sudden pain in his neck,the human moved his free hand to Mega's chest and pinched his nipple. Mega couldn't take it,his mind was fuzzing with everything that was happening. He was being raped by his enemy, there was no way for him to get out, and nobody seems to know where he was. Mega screamed louder when his high hit him, the white substance sprayed out again,"Already? Damn, you finish quickly." Wily said removing his hand from the robot's dick

He looked at his hand and thought about letting Mega lick it off again,but he decided against it. Wily licked a bit of the cum and smiled,"For a robot..you have pretty tasty cum~" He said in the robot's ear,"S..Stop! Please!" Mega begged. Wily licked up all the substance while humming a familer tune

When he was done, the human pushed him onto the bed again pinning him down, he grabbed hold of the robot's neck and started to choke him. Mega's eyes widen his mind telling him that he was going to die just after he was raped, he didn't want to go yet..is this how it ends? He feels stupid for falling into this man's games. He didn't want to go like this, he wanted to die knowing he saved millions..but now he'll die after this terrible event that he could have stopped

Mega looked into the sky as he began to feel light headed, he closed his eyes as he blacked out

He felt the hands move away from his neck which gave him a chance to breath finally. Mega's head was lifted by the hair and a rod was place inside his mouth,he couldn't fight back..his mind felt fuzzy and it made him sick

When he regain his vision,he looked up at the scientist who was using his head and thrusting his cock inside like a flesh light. Mega started to chock trying to get his head away but Wily's grip was too strong,"You know..I could just use you til I get bored." He said running a hand through the robot's hair,"You can be my..little sex robot.." Mega started to cry, he hated that title..he didn't want this..

Wily climaxed just after and he seemed to be tired now,"That was fun. Can't wait to do it all day tomorrow." He said removing his dick from Mega's mouth,the robot started to cough letting some of the cum out his mouth. Mega was laid down again and a blanket was placed over his body,"Get some rest." Wily said kissing his forehead. The robot was too tired to do anything,he hugged himself feeling sick before he closed his eyes sleeping finally after 3 hours of torture

Later that night, Mega opened his eyes to the darkness of the room. But a sudden pain was felt in his ass which caused him to yelp,another shift came from the other side of the bed. He covered his mouth trying to silence himself. Mega tried to get off the bed, but a hand gripped his arm and pulled him back into a hug

"Where do you think you're going?" Wily whispered in his ear, the robot breathed heavily feeling a hand go onto his cock again,"You're not going anywhere dear." The human grabbed something from the bedside table and placed it near the rim of Mega's ass

"P..Please..no more.." He said gripping the sheet as tears went down his face, the plug went inside his ass which caused him to moan/cry out. Wily let go of the bottom of the plug, Mega bit his lip feeling the weirdly shape object inside of him. Wily lifted Mega up and sat him in front of himself,"I think this is a good time to finally talk." The robot looked at him with an upset face,"You raped me and expect me to TALK normally with you?!"

Wily laughed a bit,"You look so cute when you're mad." Mega turned his head,"Well, how about I tell you a secret?" The robot didn't respond,"I'm not doing this for revenge." Mega looked at him with confusion,"Then why are you doing this?" Wily scratched the back of his head,"Well..it's been an idea of mine. To just have sex with you but I gave up on the idea to convince you. So this was the next best thing."

"Best thing?! Raping me is the next best thing?!" "I thought you'd like it." "I didn't! I hated it!"

"Sure you did, anyways, I gave in after my buddies convinced me." Wily said in a calm way which freaked Mega out a bit,"Who..are these buddies? and how the hell did you get me here?" "They..are very..interesting people, and you were sleeping and everyone was in the other room." "How did you not set off any alarms?" "That was a challenge..but all I had to do was shut off the power in your room."

Mega nodded sorta impressed,"So how is the plug?" "What plug?" Wily sighed grabbing the robot by the shoulders and bending him down in front of him,"H-Hey! W-" Wily removed the plug causing a slight moan to come out of Mega. He held it in front of the robot's face,"THIS is a butt plug, it stretches your ass out so it's easier for me." Mega nodded but confused why he had it,"So..do you use it on yourself or-" "I'm not a bottom like you." Wily said putting it back inside Mega.

The robot turned around,"Why do you have it then?" Mega asked,"I have it from some years ago. You're not the first one I had sex with, in fact, if I'm correct. I had sex with 23 woman and 19 men." "Well..then why did you choose me? I mean, I'd prefer it be me then..my siblings but is there a reason you chose me?" "Not interested in them. Roll isn't that attractive for someone at age 18 and Proto is way too strong mentally and physically for even me. You're powerful but not physically and cute so..you know, I had to go for you."

Mega didn't respond he just looked down. Wily pulled the robot to him and hugged him,"You cannot imagine all the nights I jerk off to the thought of you, just being inside you, hearing your quickening breath as I come deep inside you. Every moment that I see you, I just wanted to fuck you right on the spot." The robot still said nothing, the human lifted his face to him and stared at him with a smile

Mega and Wily stared at each other before it was broken,"God you're adorable." The human kissed him. The robot trashed around trying to get away from him,Wily broke the kiss annoyed,"Get away from me!" Mega yelled trying to get away from him.

The robot was able to get free from his grasp but only fell back on the bed,"God damn it..just a moment ago, we were having a chill conversation and then out of nowhere, you start to fight. I'll never understand you..but..maybe we could make a deal?" Wily suggested. Mega looked at him wondering what he had in mind

"If I can get you turned on in 20 minutes or you start to moan louder,you will stay here with me to become my sex slave. But if you somehow not able to get turned on or your moans seem to not get louder,I'll let you go back to Light. Deal?" Wily said in a confident tone,"Alright Albert. Deal."

Wily grabbed Mega by the hips bring him to his lap, he removed the plug and placed it back on the table stand,"Don't get too confident." The robot rolled his eyes knowing theres no way he'll be losing this by any chance

Right?

The scientist ran his hand over the robot's small body looking at every spot he found himself looking. Mega bit his lip waiting for him to do _something_ that'll cause a scream so he could hold it back

But he didn't do anything, the robot got annoyed at this wanting him to do something so this 20 minutes would go by faster. Wily noticed that he was getting impatient which caused him to laugh a bit,"Giving in so soon?" Mega snapped out his mind and looked upset,"N..No! You're just taking forever! Can you hurry up and do something so I can go home?!" Wily only laughed more,"So impatient. I'm just going to take longer." Mega got really annoyed at this

The scientist kissed his right nipple biting it a bit, Mega let out a whimper but not a moan since he refused to let out one. He didn't dare move since that'll indicate he was enjoying this, even though he wanted to hold the man's head down so he could kiss his body he rejected the idea from his mind..the will to go home and escape this nightmare overpowered his lust

And of course that lust took it's place to shine, Wily lifted his head from Mega and looked at him as he started to shift from determined to worried. The scientist laid him down in front of him and placed himself in between his legs, That was when the robot forgot his own thoughts and let out a loud almost scream like moan

He couldn't hear his head saying he was never going home and that he was stupid but the sound of his moans overpowered everything in his brain besides the lust he felt. Wily moved his head down taking Mega into his mouth fully, the moans of defeat filled the room as Mega felt himself getting closer

Mega gripped Wily's hair as he came into his mouth, the human sat up wiping his mouth,"Looks like you lose~" He said in a cocky tone. The robot looked to he side as he finally took in the value of this situation,"You belong to me now. How does that feel?" Mega sat up holding his knees to his chest feeling himself about to cry. Wily grabbed hold of Mega's chin meeting his eyes

"I can't believe this..I have full control over you..The one that caused my downfall, the creation of Thomas Light, THE powerful Mega Man now a slave to me. What a great night this has been." Mega looked away from him tears going down his face,"How about one last fuck as my award?" Wily grabbed the robot and placed him back on his lap

The robot didn't stop crying, this has been the worst nights of his life..he just wanted to sleep in his own room and wake up to be greeted with happiness and reassurance that everything was going to be ok. But instead he was stuck in this hell whole where he could never get out, Mega started to sob softly feeling the now harden cock press up against him

He wanted to go home

Mega covered his mouth as it was pushed inside him, his body grew hot as it wanted more but his mind wanted him to just cry and beg to be set free. The robot's hands were brought down,"Don't cover your mouth dear, I want to hear you cry."

" _What an asshole.."_ He thought trying not to look at him

All of a sudden, Wily stopped moving

The robot looked at him confused

"I see you want more..move for me _slut_." Mega shuttered at that name. He looked to the side chocking back a cry,the robot started to move on his own

Wily gripped his hips and helped him gain a rhythm,"I..I hate you.." Mega said under his moans,"I understand you do..everyone does." The robot looked at him for a quick moment before looking back down. His moans grew louder when he felt Wily's dick hit something inside of him

He gripped the blankets as he went faster the moans growing louder as well,"Having fun?" Mega whimpered since he couldn't say anything through his moans. Mega screamed feeling his high hit it's peak for the 5th time tonight, he looked at Wily as he smirked in a..waiting manner like he knew something was going to-

That was when Mega cried out as his face contorted in pleasure

The scientist smirked at his face and just wanted to take a photo of him, Mega breathed heavily as he calmed down from his high and the warm, thick cum finally stopped flowing

He fell into Wily's arms, completely out of energy

"Looks like my little pet is tired. That should be enough sex for you tonight." Wily said looking at his tired face, his mouth was open, his eyes were half lidded, and he was breathing very heavily. Pretty interesting sight to see, that's when he got an idea

"N-no more..please..I-I beg you.." Mega whimpered softly feeling a white substance spray over his face, some going into his mouth,"Don't worry. Just gotta send these to Light, I'm sure he's worried about you."

The robot went back to crying, his innocence stripped away from him by the one he hated most

Kidnapped from his own home

All he wanted was to sleep

This was all a dream

He would wake up in his bed

Happy

Smiling with his family

He just needed to sleep

Light was in his workspace trying to check if Mega was anywhere to be found. But that's when he got an email from an address he never saw before

He opened the email and was disgusted of what he saw, soon, tears flowed down his face realizing who it was

Mega Man, his mouth opened, eyes half lidded, and a white substance over his face giving Light a disgusting sight to see. The subject read something that he would never forget

"He's _my slave now Thomas._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy.Hell
> 
> If Regretful Reads narrates this..I WILL BE OVER THE FUCKING MOON
> 
> And sorta scared since this rape/noncon..and..will he hate me for this??
> 
> Hopefully not


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YA THINK THAT WAS IT?!
> 
> HA!
> 
> I HAVE SO MUCH MORE!
> 
> But this might be the last chapter,I dunno if I'll post the other 4

Wily walked into his fortress holding a bag. Mega was in the kitchen sweeping,"Oh Mega~" The robot flinched at the sound of the human's voice,"I got you a gift." Wily said entering the kitchen and placing the bag on the table

The robot put the broom away and walked towards the bag,"Go to the bathroom and change into it. I'm sure you'll love it." Mega rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom in the room with Wily walking behind him

Mega opened the door looking at the man who was smirking,he was annoyed at what he had to wear. He was wearing cat ears and stocking..that was it. The cat ears were of a British Shorthair and the stockings were gray with pink strips

"Wow..you're very cute." Wily smiled widely grabbed his shoulders,he had nothing on besides the costume provided for him,"I want to bend you over and let you scream my name,wouldn't you like that?" Wily asked moving his hand down to the robot's hips

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Mega yelled jerking away from him,the human smiled more,"You're fighting? You and I made a deal Mega. You fail,I get you as a slave." The robot looked down clenching his fist

His head was lifted and met Wily's dark blue eyes again,"How about you get on the bed and wait for me?" He said. Mega walked towards the bed and sat down crossing his arms annoyed. Wily walked to his closet and pulled out a box,he opened it and rummaged through it seeing if he could find anything. The scientist walked back towards Mega with a condescending smile on his face

He moved Mega in front of him and turned him around putting the robot's face near his dick,"What are you-" Mega's question was answered when Wily licked his hole, he moaned at the feeling of his tongue going into him,"S..Stop!" "Moans don't lie my dear." Mega bit his hand hiding the moans. Wily took his tongue out and grabbed Mega's hair and yanked him back,"I suggest you do something so this can be easier for the both of us." The robot was let go. Mega grabbed his dick and kissed the tip

"Is that good? Will you stop pulling my hair?" Wily smirked,"Yes doll, but you must call me master." "I'm not calling you-" His hair was pulled back harder causing a scream of pain,"FINE! JUST STOP!" Wily let go of Mega letting his sit back up. He sighed and went back to licking the tip,the scientist also went back to what he was doing

"mhmh.." Mega moaned trying to suck the tip but he was too busy moaning to do anything,"That feel good kitty?" Mega didn't respond, he just kept rubbing his cock waiting for something so he could just go back to what he was doing. He started to feel himself getting closer to his release, the robot continued rubbing faster and moaning loudly,"Good boy.." Wily said before he cam onto Mega's face.

The robot lifted his face up wiping the substance off while still moaning. When he felt his high hit him, it disappeared since Wily pulled away moving him away,"No..please.." Wily pulled up his pants smirking,"This is a just to let you get used to this type of sex slut." Mega was now upset, As Wily stood up he was held back down when Mega grabbed his arm,"Please?" "No. Now stop being disobedient and listen to me." The scientist walked towards the door,"Also, clean up your face. It's a mess." Mega sighed as Wily left. He looked down feeling something sick in his stomach

" _I hate him..so much.._ " He thought as he walked towards the bathroom. His mind would go back to that night where Wily forced him to have sex with him,it was something he hated to like. He made a deal and now is stuck in this fortress as a slave. Mega took off the costume changing back into his clothes.

The robot walked out the room and grabbed a book so he could take his mind off this moment

"I see you changed back." Mega looked up to see Wily standing there,"Yeah..I felt uncomfortable staying-" "Did I say you could?" "N..No.." Wily grabbed the blue robot by the hair yanking him up

"Your very disobedient..do you think you deserve to come?" Mega shook his head,"Right. Now put it back on. NOW." Mega nodded walking back into the room as the scientist watched him," _He's an ass_ " The robot thought as he took his clothes back off.

The stockings and cat ears were back on as he walked out,Wily saw him and smirked,"much better."

Mega rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch to continue reading but Wily stopped him from moving

"Did I say you could read?" The robot was confused,Wily dragged him into the room throwing him on the bed relieving a grunt from the robot,Wily got on the bed holding the robot down by his neck chocking him,"You need to be punished, You disobeyed me twice and expect to be treated." Wily grabbed Mega's legs lifting him up,"Are you..going to..fuck me now?" "No..you don't deserve it." Wily digged his nails into Mega's thighs teasing the slit of the robots cock

"M..Master..I'm sorry..please don't tease me.." "Are you going to do what I say?" "yes.." Wily moved away taking off his pants,"Touch yourself,now." Mega did so flinging his head back,"Is..this good master?"

"Yeah..Very good." He held his dick near Mega's mouth. He thrusted it in,the robot started to choke feeling the large organ inside his throat again. Mega continued to touch himself faster keeping a rhythm and not breaking from it at all,"good boy..your doing great." Wily said as the robot used his tongue to bring more pleasure to the man. The bodies of the two reignited as pleasure was brought back into view,"so..close.."

Mega looked up tears in his eyes as he went faster jerking himself off while Wily's cock was in his throat,"Good boy~Tell me that I'm your and I'll come inside you." Wily took his dick out Mega's mouth letting the robot say what he needs to say,"I'm..yours! Only yours! Please master!" The scientist slammed his cock into the robot making him scream for mercy,"Yes!! There,right there!" "here?" Wily hit that spot again,"YES!" Mega gripped the sheets and screamed his eyes glazing over like new glass. Wily smirked wider and went harder inside him

"Say you love me!" The robot looked at Wily and held onto him,"I..I love you!" "Say it again.." "I love you!!" "Again..." "I LOVE YOU!"

The robot screamed louder as the human came inside him again and he came again

Wily took in a deep breath before he pulled out,Mega breathed heavily covering his eyes from view. The human looked to the side before getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom

Later that night,Mega looked on the other side of the bed staring at the wall. Wily was looking at the ceiling. Both of them thinking the other was asleep

Wily looked over at the robot,"You hate me..don't you? It's understandable if you do..everyone does.." He said making Mega shift his gaze over from the wall to him,"I know you can't hear me..but I need you to know that..I wasn't born this monster..I was made into a monster. I'm sorry..but I can't let you go,I feel as if..a part of you is..me..the missing part of myself. But whatever..your not even awake.."

Mega felt the bed shift,he lifted his head and saw the human was looking at the other wall. The robot was about to say something but stopped himself

" _No..don't feel bad for him. He's just trying to trick you dumb ass..that's how Stockholm syndrome works.._ " He thought lying back down


	3. Doing Hurtful and Loving Things to your Sex robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found videos about that topic and it makes me upset..WHICH MATCHES MY FEELINGS ABOUT THIS SMUT BOOK! LET'S GO!!!

**Talking to other people**

"Well..at least he seems happy.."

**Avoiding Eye Contact**

"O-Oh..I'm sorry..I'll..go something else..s-sorry for bothering you.."

**Hitting Him**

"Ah!"

"I-I...I'm sorry..I-I don't know what I did wrong..please..don't hit me.."

**Bad Mouthing Him**

"Please..stop..I-I know I'm useless.."

**Saying you hate him**

"I-I..hate myself..too"

**Saying you want to break up**

"...."

_After the events(the person doing the acts is Sonic,I'll get into detail later)_

**Talking to him**

"Huh? Can I..help you..?"

**Making eye contact**

"Stop looking at me please..you're making me nervous.."

**Petting him**

"Ah! Don't-"

"Huh..? What..are you..-"

"No no! Don't stop.."

**Complimenting** **him**

"T-Thank you..I-I needed to hear that..today.."

**Saying you love him**

"You don't mean it..if you do..I love you too.."

**Proposing to him**

"I-I..I..oh god-"

"I'm sorry..I'm a mess..*giggle* I..I don't know what to say-"

"Oh god..I'm cry again.."


	4. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to do so I wrote this after a dark humor joke I looked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the design I'm going off of for Mega and the joke
> 
> https://twitter.com/Protodude/status/1017959118722752512/photo/1
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F345862446378176099%2F&psig=AOvVaw2R4do6B-nMUgad55WxfD29&ust=1604435885361000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIDgkOzb5OwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABBE

Mega was outside in the garden in the fortress taking apart a flower looking deadly at the petals as they fell to the ground,in his head he would say simple words that took a play on 'he loves me he loves me not'

"He'll let me go. He won't let me go."

How long has it been?

A few weeks? A month? A year? 

Why did it matter anyways? He wasn't going to be let out, no matter how much he fought against the human..he would end up wining. What happened to him? He was able to fight against him with ease, why is it now he's being weak?

Another petal-less flower hit the ground,he stopped at 'wont' 

The robot reached up for another flower but he noticed a butterfly going to one. Mega grabbed it gently by the wing,he watched as it struggled to get away,"Hurts doesn't it? It huts to be trapped."

Mega took hold of the other wing,"Makes you scared huh? I know..I know too well. Makes you wanna..wanna _die_ huh? Well I can help with that.." The robot with a sicking smile started to pull on the butterfly's wings

"The pain radiating in your small.. _pathetic_ body is unbearable huh?! You just wish they would stop huh?? Well every time I FUCKING ask, he just ignores! So why the FUCK should I listen to YOU?!"

Mega pulled the wings off leaving the body,"Feels like hell doesn't it?? That's how I feel every fucking day. I bet you felt on top of the fucking world when you were flying, now you're just a worthless body!" The robot crushed the butterfly in his hand

Soon, he lifted his hands and looked at the smothers guts on his hands. Mega then felt tears well up in his eyes,"Then you die...I bet you would have wanted it....I want it..so badly.." Tears started going down his face as rain appeared in the dark smoggy sky

"I see you're back inside,good." Wily said watching the robot enter the fortress with a blank face, that's when he noticed the weird substance in his hands,"Might I ask what that stuff is on your hands?" Mega looked up and at his hands,"Oh..I-I killed a butterfly." The human laughed a bit

"Well then, you don't get any butter for a month." Mega looked at him confused,"It's something my parents did when they were.. _alive_. If I killed a harmless little bug that has two letters in their name, they would forbid me from having it. For example, I kill a ladybug..they say I can't call my mother 'lady' for a month."

Mega's mind went off hearing that,"Do you understand?" "Y-Yes sir." "Good,now go wash your hands and wait in the dining room."

Wily stirred a pot of pasta for dinner when the door opened,"What did I say? Wait in the-" He turned his head seeing the robot holding a dead cockroach,"What the fuck? Why-" Mega held it up,"It's a cockroach..I killed it."

"I know what it is why did you bring it to me?" "You said if I kill an innocent bug, you'd take away the first word from my stay." Wily raised an eyebrow,"It's a cockroach..so take away roach..you got cock.." Wily put the spoon down and faced the robot crossing his arms

The human then figured out what he was meaning,"So..you'd h-have to take away-" "Cock?" Mega nodded,"I see..I suppose you're free from sex for a month." The robot lit up in joy hearing that

Maybe he'd figure out if there was a bug that could get him free from this hell or maybe a bug that could-

His joy was destroyed hearing laughter,"You really believed that?! I was joking! There is no way I'm going to NOT have sex with you for an entire month!" Mega dropped the bug feeling tears build up,"Also. That's a water-bug not a cockroach."

Mega covered his face hiding his tears from view, but as always, his hands were removed so he could look into the man's heartless eyes,"Oh come on, you know you're beautiful when you smile. Come on, show me the Mega I saw when I fought him the first time."

Where was that Mega? Was he dead? Or was he just hiding behind this..weak..pathetic version of him?

" _Maybe this will make you smile_." Just like that, the human's hand reached down to a spot Mega grown to hate. Wily licked his lips and slammed the robot into the wall,"Let's start like this." He lifted Mega up against the wall and smiled even more then he was already, the robot's sobs were masked by a kiss of pure lust

Roll entered the study room with dinner and a cup of coffee, she walked over to her father who was trying to locate his son's location,"How's it going?" No response. She sighed placing the tray next to multiple empty mugs that were once filled to the brim with coffee,the robot loaded the tray with the mugs leaving the plate and new mug behind,"Um..Proto came back..he said he hasn't found any sign of Wily's new fortress..I-I grew a theory that Wily might be in-in space again..or-or somewhere off the map."

Still no response

"Well..please get some rest,it will do you well.." Roll exited the room

Light broke his gaze from the bright screen in the dark room, in his right hand held a family photo of all the robots together happy. He gritted his teeth breaking down,"I-I promise you Mega..you WILL be home..I swear on my life. And when I find that..that _monster_.." Light moved his hand knocking off many papers filled with notes

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Out of nowhere. He broke down crying


	5. Light, Roll, Auto, and Proto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light: Wrath
> 
> Roll: Sorrow
> 
> Auto: Stressed
> 
> Proto: Hopelessness

"How long has it been since you've been here, Rock? Over a year at this point?" Roll asks a empty bed, she was sitting on her bed looking deeply into the wall,"Light told me what that man was doing to you..I hope you can at least find some reason to smile..besides..sick.. _sick pleasure.._ " Roll gripped a small plush that belonged to Mega,"Please..come back.." She started to cry, the robot's face was already stained with tears from days of crying

It felt like acid to her, a little reminder what the situation is when she wants to forget. The robot felt so weak under the memory of seeing her brother smile, it was just a regular day..why did this need to happen? Why to him? He done nothing to deserve this

Something snapped her out her tears, Roll got off her bed and put the plush down in the process

She entered the kitchen and started to prepare the doctor's dinner, Roll just made cup'o noodles. Usually, she would make regular food but she didn't feel like making a full dinner for someone, who wouldn't even eat it. Roll placed the noodles along side another 2 cups of coffee on a tray before walking out the kitchen

"Evening Auto." Roll says to the green robot who didn't acknowledge her, he was too busy sending coordinates to Proto who would try to find Mega on foot. Even though Auto and Mega never had the best relationship, he was still like a brother to him. Auto let out a frustrated sigh hitting his head,"Stupid! Stupid! Why can't you just track down this man?!" He screamed hitting the computer, the female flinched at the out burst but didn't show much on her face besides tears. Roll turned her back and went back on her quest

A small knock echoed in a bedroom, Roll entered the bedroom turned office of her father. He was driven off the edge,"I made dinner." She said walking over to the desk and placing the food down, she loaded up the trey with empty mugs,"Get some rest dad." She walked out with no response

After dropping off the tray, Roll walked back into her

Roll sat down crying into her hands once again

Proto walked through the forest looking up and down for some sort of fortress, these woods were getting confusing even though he's been traveling them for over a year now. Everything was becoming confusing but he knew this would all be worth it

He sighed when he reached another dead end, the eldest robot turned around to start over again. But he started to feel tired,"Why..? Why must my dumb..worthless body need rest?! Rock needs me! And I'm just-" Proto stopped himself, his out burst would just lower his energy even more

The oldest robot walked into the lab hearing the silence, he walked down the hall skipping over Roll and Light's room

But his gaze landed on a photo of the family, he picked it up and ran a finger over Mega's face where a smug appeared

How long as it been since he seen anyone in this lab smile?

Proto placed the frame down,"I will..end this.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wily decides to take Mega out to a local night club to meet some of his friends and their "pets"
> 
> Triggers:  
> Drugs  
> Alcohol  
> Smoking  
> Drugged sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wily's friends and their pets(nevermind)
> 
> Eggman and Tails
> 
> Ghadius and Klonoa
> 
> Wizeman and NiGHTS(female)
> 
> Don Corneo and Cloud
> 
> In the background:
> 
> Ripto and Spyro
> 
> Bowser and Luigi
> 
> Ganon and Link
> 
> Risky Boots and Sky
> 
> Gruntilda and Bottles

A group of 8 people sat at a booth, 4 were talking while the other 4 were silent. One of the people looked away from their table and noticed a face entering the club,"Wily!" the man looked over hearing his name be called, he gave a smile as he dragged a robot behind him

"Evening guys, didn't expect you all to be here." Wily said sitting down beside Eggman and forcing the robot to sit beside him,"We called you and asked if you wanted to come drink with us!" "I meant your "pets"." 

Mega looked at the 4 silent ones and noticed they all were being strangely quiet,"Well, we can't just leave them alone, can we?" Wizeman shoved the purple Nightmaren making her grunt a bit,"This bitch almost escaped and even fought back, she learned her lesson, didn't you?"  
NiGHTS looked at her creator with hateful eyes and nodded before looking down,"Same here, Foxy over refused to put the dress on, but after some.. _persuasion_..he wore it like a total slut."

  
Tails bit his lip fighting back tears,"What about yours, Wily? What does he do?" Don asks taking a sip of some vodka,"He makes the lewdest of faces, and has a cute way of showing his hatred." Mega looked away from the table and around the packed area, everyone there seems to not notice what they were talking about..maybe he could get their attention-

His thoughts were broken by an unfamiliar hand touching his face"I got to tell you Wily, you got yourself a cutie..I would love to fuck him." Don said licking his lips, Mega jerked his head away looking with hatred

"Woah, he still fights back?" Ghadius asked,"Yes, sadly he refuses to listen to me." Don gave a smug expression,"Well now, maybe he just needs to be punished.." The 4 silent people jolted at that word, Mega looked confused as eyes shifted onto him

He looked at Wily,"That's not a bad idea..why don't you take him to the private room? He does know how to put on a show." Don looked at Mega with a perverted glare,"That'll be great.."

Cloud stood up making eyes go on him,"U-Um..I..I would like to propose something-"

"Don! You're whores broken, he isn't supposed to talk." Eggman said,"I suppose I should have to punish him as well." Cloud twisted his fingers a bit before speaking,"H-How about we..we all..join him?"

The 3 silent ones looked at Cloud with scared expressions,"It..wouldn't be fair..since..we all done something bad..we all should be punished for our acts..against you..master.."

In the end. The idea was accepted

"Why would you say that?!" NiGHTS yelled at the blonde,"I'm sorry! But I couldn't just let him go through that alone!"

Klonoa and Tails listened to the yelling while changing into clothing that were in the room, Mega wasn't listening or changing, he was trying to find something that'll help him escape. The fox noticed him searching and sighed,"Don't even try..theres cameras in here.." The robot sighed sitting down on the light pink coach

NiGHTS took in a deep breath before letting it out,"At least..I won't have to deal with Wizeman until afterwords.." She said walking over to the rack of clothing and pulled out a purple virgin killer sweater,"What was your name again?" The creature asked looking at the robot,"Mega is it?" 

"Yeah, Megalith." NiGHTS chuckled,"You're named after a stone?" Mega nodded,"That's kinda cool..how long have you been..you know?" she asked removing the red skin-tight dress she was wearing,"Around..a year now..what about you guys?"

All 4 stayed looked at the door before looking at Mega,"3 years." Tails responded,"10." Cloud said,"2 years.." Klonoa said,"15 damn years.." NiGHTS said with bitterness in her tone,"Has..anyone-" NiGHTS scoffed looking to the side,"Nobody gives a damn to look for us..and even if they did..they would never find us.."

"She's right..it's better to just submit to whatever they want.." Klonoa said crossing his arms,"No..I refuse! I won't let them-"

The door opened and a familer face looked in,"Rooms..22, 7, 10, 15, and 20 are ready-" Mega looked up with a surprised expression,"Link?!" the Hylian looked up in shock,"Mega Man?!" both males looked at each other 

"W-Why are you here?!" Mega yelled,"I-I work here..what are you doing here?" The robot sighed,"It's..a long story..but I was dragged here.." Link sighed,"I know how that feels.."

A drunken yell came from the other side of the door, it sounded like a dragon,"Oh boy..I gotta go..but you're all needed in those rooms." the Hylian walked away leaving the 5,"Come on..let's get this over with.." NiGHTS said straightening her sweater out

Megalith walked over to room 10 wearing a poofy pink dress that only reached his hip for some reason, he could smell the cigar from behind the curtains and see the light purple lights shinning. The robot sighed and moved the red colored curtains out the way and was disgusted by the sight

Don Corneo smoking and looking lustfully at the robot,"Perfect, I was hoping to get you cutie~" Mega looked to the side feeling sick,"Come on now-" Don pat beside him,"Come take a seat next to me." Mega swallowed before walking into the small room

It was small, had the aroma of smoke, light purple hue, a purple couch that stretched throughout the room, a red curtain that separated the room from the outside, music playing some sort of romantic tune, a table in the middle that had a bowl of pills with cute images on it, and a..weird looking object that had bumps leading to the top along with 4 tubes coming out the bottom

The robot took his seat and looked around trying not to make eye contact, he eyes landed on the bowl confused on why the pills looked the way it did, and Don seemed to notice his staring

  
"These are called Molecular..or Molly for short. It'll make you all warm inside. Here." the man took one out the bowl that had a heart on it,"Open wide." Mega looked at it with disgust,"No. I'm good." He said backing up a bit,"It's really good, it'll make you happy and help you forget everything.." Don took the robot's chin and opened his mouth, he placed the pill on his tongue

Mega closed his mouth and swallowed, he didn't feel any different,"Just give it time, want a drink?" Don asked pressing a button and speaking into it,"Bring some drinks to room 10." He looked at Mega,"What do you want?" Mega looked to the side,"Some..water.." The man laughed,"Bring every flavor of vodka."

A few minutes passed and a female with blonde hair entered with a tray of different bottles of vodka and two wine glasses,"Choose whichever flavor you want." Mega looked at each bottle and shook his head,"I..don't drink." The girl was about to leave but Don raised a hand,"Leave the tray doll." She nodded and placed it down,"Enjoy." She said before existing

Don poured a little bit of lemon into the wine glass and gave it to the robot,"Try this one." Mega took the glass and sniffed it, he drank a little and felt sick,"I..I don't like this.." He said as the glass was taken from his hold,"We have 28 more bottles to try, we'll find one for you doll."

About half an hour passed and a little bit of the bottles were drank,"So, which is your favorite?" Mega finished the little bit of the Grapefruit flavor and placed the glass down, he still felt sick and a little hot,"I-I.." the robot breathed out breathlessly,"I..feel..sick.." He whimpered shaking

"The Molly's kicking in, isn't it?" Mega looked confused,"C-Can I..lie down?" He asked,"Not until you pick a vodka." Don hissed filling his own glass, Mega coughed and looked at all the flavors and grabbed the mango flavor,"This..one is fine.." Don smirked taking the bottle and pouring some into the glass

He gave it to Mega,"Drink up!" He said drinking his glass, the robot took a sip,"I guess..it's..fine.." Mega said placing it down, he felt his body become hot which caused his breath to hitch,"I-I.."

Don placed a finger to his lip, he took his cigar and lit it,"Try one cutie." He said taking one out his bag, Mega didn't move,"Not a fan? Alright..let's try this then." Don turned on the weirdly shaped object,"It's called a Hookahs, you can smoke it with multiple people." he grabbed a tube and gave it to Mega, the robot looked at the tube and saw smoke coming out of it

"Go ahead, I'll join." Don grabbed the other tube and put his mouth on it, he inhaled the smoke and breathed it out making rings,"Try it."

Mega placed his lips on the tube and inhaled, but he quickly coughed the smoke out his throat,"God! It tastes so bad!" "Here, take another drink." Don said dropping a molly pill in the glass before he poured more of the mango vodka

The robot took the glass and drank it, but he didn't get the taste out his mouth,"I-I..feel..strange.." He said squirming in his seat while his body heated up,"I could help." Don ran a hand up Mega's dress which wasn't long in the first place

"N-No..-" The robot tried to push him away but was too weak to even do it, Don reached his hand into Mega's boxers and rubbed his cock. In the haze of drugs and alcohol, Mega moaned falling back into the seat not even hiding his moans,"So sensitive..I knew 2 pills would be enough..mixed in with some vodka..it always works." He whispered kissing the male's lips and sticking his tongue inside his mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah that's how it ends, sorry


	7. I D K  W H A T  T O  N A M E  T H I S

**i was scrolling through Twitter and now I found this images and thought of this story**

****

**Can't draw. I don't think I'll draw this**


	8. Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proto is trying to find Mega once again, but then finds a note left for him..it's a way to find the fortress

" _I suggest we look in another area Proto, we've searched this area over thirty times._ "

"But..I have this feeling..it's strong..I can't just yet, just let me look around one more time.."

" _Fine. Call back when you find..anything._ "

Proto searched this forest so many times, he remembered where everything was, every log, every patch of grass that died and regrow. He would have enjoyed this forest, he would have liked to play his flute so it'd echo throughout the trees

But he couldn't do that..if his brother was home..and his dad wasn't so engulfed in his own pain. Then maybe this forest would be nice.

He didn't want to miss anything..and prior to his search, he has a dream where something would be waiting for him..and help him find his brother..

All he has to do was search

" _Proto, it's getting late, Light said to come back._ "

"I haven't found that feeling yet!"

" _Who cares?! We can't have YOU go missing too!"_

"I care! This might help us find Mega!"

" _Ug! If you end up dead, I'm not responsible!_ "

Proto continued to walk the trails, trying to find..some sort of feeling. He was no stranger to the dark or being alone, but after what happened to his brother, he no longer likes the feeling

A rustling came from a nearby bush which startled the robot,"Whose there?!" He pointed his buster at it and backed up,"If you're working with Wily, I'll blow your fucking brains in!"

Tango jumped up with a meow

"Oh..Tango! Jezz! Don't scare me like that!" Proto put his buster away and pet the green robotic cat,"Whatcha doing out here? Shouldn't you be home with the others?"

The cat meowed and pulled up a holographic video,"You recorded something? I didn't know Light programmed that in you.." Proto tapped the screen, it was Mega who was talking to Tango

Proto's eyes widen seeing the familer face,"Megalith..? H-He's..ok?" they started to well up with tears, he tapped the arrow and it played the 1 minute long video

" _Hello? Is it..working? I guess I'll find out-_

_*ahem*_

_My name is Megalith Rock Light, or Mega Man to some_

_I was created in Light's lab in 20XX along side my sister Rollish Light_

_I just turned 19, my birthday is on December 17th, I enjoy reading and finding comfort in my..wait..no..forget I said that_

_  
I'm here to ask anyone help..I'm..being held captive by a man named Dr Albert Wily, he has me..trapped in this fortress but it's..hidden!_

_At first I was confused..but now I understand WHY it's hidden, get this, theres this barrier around the whole fortress along with some of the forest to give everyone an impression of a regular forest_

_I don't know WHAT forest I'm trapped in..but I DO know the coordinates of it, I got it from snooping around Wily's lab. Point E168-55-7..um..I..forgot..the last number..but I'm sure you get the idea_

_Please..if anyone finds this..get me out of here..h-he does..things to me and..I hate it! It scares me..and I feel sick!_

_Just yesterday..he-_

_I..I shouldn't say..I rather nobody knows.._

_But please..get me out of here..please.._

_No Tango..I'm not crying..I'm happy..I..I'll finally get out of here..I'll be with my..my family again..heh.._

_Thank you..the next living creature who isn't an animal..show this to them..ok? Good kitty..be nice to Rush..ok?_

_Goodbye.."_

Proto felt the tears stream down his face, hearing that voice..after all this time..made him just break down,"He's ok.." The older robot grabbed Tango,"We gotta show this to everyone!"

Light, Auto, and Roll watched the video and had the same reaction to Proto,"He-He's..alive.." Roll whispered almost breaking down,"YES! We're winning this war!"

The doctor wrote down the coordinates while wiping tears from his eyes,"Proto..you need to travel here..but you can wait til tomorrow." The older robot nodded taking it,"Yes sir!"

The older robot laid in bed while re-watching the video of Mega, it gave him a sense of hope,"It'll be ok..we'll find you.." He said shutting it off, Tango yawned and curled up beside Proto,"Good kitty.." He pat the cat before drifting to a dream


End file.
